Too furious to listen
by gwendolineB
Summary: My take on what could have happened after Liz found out that Red killed her father. Rated T but could change to M later. Lizzington. First Blacklist fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Blacklist fanfiction! I apologize for any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker. This is my version of what could have happened after Liz found out that Red killed her father. It's rated T but could change to M later.**

**I don't own anything related to this show.**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx _Too furious to listen:_**

Liz stormed into the room and found Red and Dembe playing cards. On her way to the table, she threw a lamp to the floor.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You killed my father!" she yelled at Red.

"Lizzie, language."

To Liz' surprise, Dembe didn't leave the room like he usually would do in a situation like that. He just stayed and watched the scene.

"How can you expect me to mind my language now? Don't change the subject! I asked you a question, damn it!"

"You didn't ask, you accused me of something."

"Fine. Did you kill my father?"

Red didn't say anything, obviously waiting for her to apologize for swearing at him. She knew how much he hated rude language.

"Did you kill him?"

He got up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes."

She slapped him across the face and turned to go, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go! Damn it, Red, you're hurting me!"

"I will not let you go until I have explained why I...put him out of his misery..."

"Like you'd tell me the truth. You said criminals are notorious liars, so why should I believe anything you tell me about this? All that matters to me is that _you _are responsible for Sam's death! I'm done with you. This ends right now. Let me go, Reddington!" Liz yelled.

He held her tight and pressed his mouth next to her ear.

"I want you to listen closely, Lizzie. If you calm down, I'll loosen my grip and then we talk. If you don't calm down, this is going to be a long day for you."

His low voice and the way he whispered into her ear drove her insane. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this, especially not right now. _This needs to stop. Now. _She told herself. _If I pretend to relax and listen to him, I can break free and run away._

"Ok, Red. I'm calm. Now loosen your damn grip on my wrists."

As soon as he had let go, she kicked him in the shin, broke free and went to the door. Liz really felt sorry for kicking and slapping Red, but if she wanted to be done with him, she had to leave now. She was almost out of the door, when she heard him behind her.

"Not so fast, girl. You stay."

The authority in his voice tolerated no dissent. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. When she was too angry and embarrassed to meet his eyes, he laid two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Lizzie, sit down and listen to me. We need to talk about what I did and why I did it. I can't expect you to understand-."

She cut Red off.

"Understand?! How can I possibly understand? If you expect me to forgive you..."

"I don't expect you to forgive me yet, I just-"

"Yet?"

"Will you stop interrupting me? I don't like that."

"You know what, Red? I fucking don't care! I'm leaving."

He twisted her arms behind her back, intending to hurt her. He knew full well that she wanted to push him over the edge. Well, she could have that.

"Lizzie, you sit down or I'll make you."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

Red pushed her down to the floor next to the wall and sat down behind her. When he bound her wrists with his tie, she hissed: "What the hell are you doing, Reddington?"

"I'm forced to crumple one of my nicest ties for you, sweetheart."

"Is that supposed to scare me? I'm not going to forgive you for killing my father, even if you hurt me."

"Oh Lizzie, I'm not going to hurt you. You're only hurting yourself if you keep struggling against me."

"Son of a bitch." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. And now untie me and let me go!"

Liz was getting furious again, she couldn't stand it to be so close to Red, to be restrained by him and to be forced to listen to him when he was trying to justify why he killed her father. What bugged her most was this familiar ache between her legs when he was telling her off about something. She couldn't explain why and she knew it was wrong, but it always turned her on when he was cold and arrogant to her.

"...Have you been daydreaming, Lizzie?!"

"Hm?"

"I was just saying that I'm going to tie your ankles so that you can't run from me and I'm going to gag you so that you can't interrupt me. When I didn't hear you complain I figured you pretended not to hear me. Bad girl."

"Oh...I was just...um, thinking...Wait. What? No, I will not let you gag me and tie my ankles!"

"That's not your choice. It's better for you when-"

"I said 'no', Red!"

"Don't interrupt me."

"But..."

"Quiet."

"Red, I..."

"Shut up."

That silenced her, because she had never heard Red say that to her. Usually _she_ was the one to tell _him_ to shut up. Liz immediately realized that it sounded a little humiliating and ignored the growing ache between her legs.

"Dembe, could you bring the scarves, please?"

Liz had completely forgotten that they weren't alone. Dembe was still sitting at the table and watched them. She could tell he was enjoying this. A moment later, he gave two black scarves to Red. Dembe pushed her shoulders gently against he wall.

"I'm sorry, Miss Keen. Raymond warned me that this had to happen when you found out about your father."

Liz felt a sudden panic wave over her. What was going to happen when they were alone? What would Red do to her? Was he going to hurt her? Or just tell her things she didn't want to hear? Although she was pressed against the wall, she could have defended herself if she had wanted to. There was still so much anger inside her, she was full of energy, and she wanted to fight. Instead, she obediently let Red place one of the scarves over her mouth and watched him curiously when he removed her shoes, her socks and then tied her ankles with the other one. When he was done, he tied a knot and told Dembe to leave. Red moved back so that he sat behind her again.

They were alone. He hugged her from behind with his left arm to pull her closer to him and placed his right hand on her neck.

"So, Lizzie, let's get started." he spoke right into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Now that you're restrained and unable to interrupt me, I can talk about what happened that day in your father's hospital room without you swearing or yelling at me."

_Oh no, he's teasing me about my temper...It's not my fault that I'm not good at hiding my emotions!_

"You may not want to hear what I'm going to tell you now, but I want you to stay calm and listen closely. Understood?"

"Hmhm..."

"Good. When I heard that Sam's cancer had returned, I visited him at the hospital. I assumed that this time, he couldn't fight the cancer because of his age. The moment I saw him in this bed, I knew we had to say goodbye. I've known him for so long, Lizzie. I've been friends with Sam for all of yours and most of my life. It was hard to let him go, but he wanted to die. He didn't want to be in that hospital bed for six more weeks. You could argue that you wanted to see him one last time, but I couldn't let that happen. There was a truth that Sam wanted you to know and I disagreed. He wasn't thinking clearly, because he was in pain. And suffering. If he would have been able to think clearly, he would have never chosen to tell you any of it."

Liz made an angry sound and began to struggle against her ties.

"I told you to stay calm. It wasn't his choice to make. And I am certainly not going to tell you this truth. Someday, I will, but not yet. The truth is dangerous, Lizzie. Sam wanted to say goodbye to you in person, but I refused because he would have told you about it. I am sorry for that. We've kept all this from you for so many years, you can wait a few more years now."

That was enough. Liz was sick of waiting and not being allowed to hear whatever truth. She wasn't a child anymore, she could handle the truth. She tried to fight Red and wanted him to get off her, but his firm grip held her in place.

"I need you to know that we spoke about death before I...did it. He ordered me to put him out of his misery. That was the least I could to for him. Helping him to die before the cancer killed him. He was dying anyway, every part of his body was failing. Before I did it, I looked him in the eyes and we nodded. It was...difficult to let Sam go and I'm sorry that you're upset, but there was no way out."

Suddenly, Liz realized that she was crying and that Red was stroking over her hair to calm her down.

"Shh, Lizzie, it's alright, you're going to be ok. That was all you needed to know. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

Liz felt relaxed, she had heard what Reddington claimed to be part of the truth and she felt save in his arms. To her surprise, he removed the scarf from her mouth. Several moments later, he said:

"And now, I'm going to tell you something about not swearing and yelling at me. I will not allow that again, do you understand me? Firstly, it's disrespectful and secondly, rude language doesn't suit a lady like you."

While he spoke, he caressed the side of her neck with two fingers. It was teasing, unbearable, but she knew this was her punishment for earlier. Liz silently moaned involuntarily and Red pulled at her hair to get better access.

"So, do you apologize for being a bad girl or do you need me to teach you a lesson?" he whispered.

She grinned. "Why should I apologize?"

"Because I won't tolerate disobedience."

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I wanna know if you liked my first try on The Blacklist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks soooo much for your reviews, follows and favs!**

**This chapter will be rated M ( as asked by the guest 'Offtheshoulderof' ). I wasn't sure if I should publish it like that, because a part of the chapter doesn't describe sex between two people, but...well, you know...masturbation. #blushing**

**If you don't like this kind of fiction, don't read it. But if you're comfortable with this, please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

"So, do you apologize for being a bad girl or do you need me to teach you a lesson?" he whispered.

She grinned. "Why should I apologize?"

"Because I won't tolerate disobedience."

xxxxx

Liz took a deep breath in, she had a feeling that this wouldn't end good. Before Red could begin with whatever lesson, she had to say something. She sighed.

"Red? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

She hesitated. "About what you did to Sam...uh...I like you so, so very much, but I don't want to forgive you. Not yet, although I'm trying to accept why you did it. If it would have been someone else, someone I didn't know...your decision would have been right. But I can't and don't want to forgive you now because it was my father you killed."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Lizzie. I appreciate that. And I do understand you. I will give you all the time you need, but we still haven't spoken about you being punished for your behavior."

_Oh no, I'm doing everything to avoid this conversation, but apparently, it's very important for Red to make that point clear..._

"What about my behavior?" she asked innocently.

"It's very bad."

"Oh please, I'm not going to apologize for swearing and throwing this damn expensive, ugly lamp on the ground". Liz knew what Red was talking about; he didn't care about a stupid lamp, he wanted her to apologize for calling him 'son of a bitch' and all these other nice words she had been using since the day she met him.

"Lizzie, tell me what you did after you stormed into my house and yelled at me without even saying 'hello' ."

"Um..."

"You don't remember? No?"

Of course she remembered. She had slapped and kicked Red and then tried to run away in order to avoid exactly this kind of conversation. She cursed herself for being so impulsive. Her hot temper was the entire reason she was sitting tied up in front of Red with her back pressed to his chest.

_Seriously, what kind of woman slaps Raymond Reddington? It's no wonder he likes to play with me like this..._she thought, trying to hide how turned on she was. After what seemed like an eternity, she replied:

"I...um, slapped and kicked you and wanted to run away. But, like I said, I won't apologize for anything. This is ridiculous, Red. And by the way, my wrists hurt."

"Oh, Lizzie, you still don't get that I am holding you hostage, right? I will make you apologize, no matter how long it takes."

It took her by surprise when he suddenly placed a long, wet kiss on the side of her neck. He held her firmly in place to prevent her from fighting against his movements. At the same time, he played with the spot between her collarbones and made her unable to breath from time to time. Everytime she thought she was getting unconscious, Red stopped pressing his finger against that spot, giving her some time to breath. Several minutes later, Lizzie gave in.

"Alright, Red." she panted, "I'm sorry. But please...let me breath again."

He immediately let her be and kissed her temple softly.

"Was that so hard?"

"No" she lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Besides of rude language, I also don't like it when you lie to me, Lizzie. Do I have to do something about that or will you behave from now on?"

Liz could barely control the ache between her legs now and pressed her thighs together, hoping that he didn't notice. But of course, he did...

"Are you doing what I think you are?"

She didn't even try pretending not to know what he was talking about. Instead, she lied again, knowing that it was the worst thing she could do when she was restrained and completely at his mercy.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, that was a mistake, sweetheart. What did I tell you about not lying to me? I think you really do need a lesson."

Liz didn't know what to think. Should she be afraid? Excited? She had no idea what he was going to do to her. All of a sudden, Red untied her; she was almost disappointed.

"Now go to bed."

"Wha...what?"

"Go to bed, you're sleeping here. We're doing this tomorrow."

This was the last she had expected. He was sending her to bed like a child...

"You'll sleep in the room next to mine, Lizzie. Off you go."

xxxxx MMM

Liz couldn't sleep. She needed to get rid of the desire that had been built up inside of her during the last two hours, but she didn't want anyone to listen to her. She was lying in a room next to Reddington, for god's sake! If he heard her...she didn't even want to think about it.

_Screw it,_ she thought._ If he continues this game tomorrow, I can't control myself anyway, so why don't lose control now?_

She closed her eyes, took off her shirt and slid her panties down her legs. Then she stroked her breasts with one hand and her left inner thigh with the other. After a while, the heat between her legs was growing more and more and she brought her right hand to her clit. Liz tested her wetness, thinking of Red. She was rubbing her clit for several minutes, sometimes slower, sometimes faster. She tried to make herself wait for her climax. Before she came, she removed her hand and continued to stroke her thighs and her hip. When she didn't have enough will power to wait any longer, she brought her hand back between her legs and allowed herself release.

She knew she had moaned a few times, the last time even louder than she intended, but he certainly hadn't heard that, right?

"Oh, Lizzie. You have no idea how many fantasies I have about this. It's wonderful to watch you when you're giving pleasure to yourself."

**xxxxx**

**Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote this...however, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. And yes, I watched Secretary, too! **

**...Two times...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reviewing, following and favoring this sick story :) **

**I'm overwhelmed that you actually comment on this, because it's my first try and I wasn't sure if anybody liked this. By the way, I hope my English is ok...**

**However, read and review! (again rated M...)**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

"Oh, Lizzie. You have no idea how many fantasies I have about this. It's wonderful to watch you when you're giving pleasure to yourself."

xxxxx

Liz skipped a couple of heartbeats. Red was standing in the door frame, looking down at her and grinning shamelessly. It took her a moment to realize that she was lying naked in front of him. She hastily grabbed the covers and covered herself up, blushed crimson and avoided his gaze. That was exactly what she had been afraid of earlier that night...

_Damn, I can never look him in the eyes again...what am I gonna do now?_

"Get out." she whispered. "Get out!" This time louder, but still not looking at him. He laughed his crystal clear psychopath laughter. "Lizzie, look at me."

"No."

"You have to."

"I don't want to. And now get out of here!"

Red didn't even make the attempt to move. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was still wearing his suit, apart from the jacket. The sleeves were rolled up and three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. To her, he looked insanely sexy. Liz wondered why he wasn't in pyjamas yet. She glanced towards the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was just 11:30 pm. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at him. There was a strange gleam in his eyes that she had seen only a few times before. It was hot, longing, almost evil. After an eternity of giving Liz this burning look, Red licked over his lips and went to her bed. Slowly. She didn't see him move, but suddenly, he bent down to her ear and whispered:

"Elizabeth, if I tell you to do something, you do it. Immediately. If I tell you to look at me, you don't wait all night before you obey. And another thing. Earlier, I told you we would continue this tomorrow. This means I expect you to do as I say. Am I clear?"

"Yes" she replied, breathing hard to control herself.

"Red? How long have you been standing there?"

"Quite a while. But I am the one who asks the questions-"

"Red, please! Just tell me."

"Since you turned off your shirt."

"But that's all the time! Why haven't I noticed that?"

"I guess because you were a little distracted...I came to tell you about your punishment for tomorrow, but when I entered your room, you were already busy."

Liz was thinking hard to find a way not to stay the following day, suddenly, she was kind of afraid of what he was planning.

"Um...Red, I have to work, I can't stay. I have to work tomorrow."

"Nice try, Lizzie. Tomorrow is Sunday. You're all mine, and I won't let you go. And by the way, do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you're doing what you just did? It was fascinating. Did Tom ever ask you to do this in front of him? I know I would, but as I've said, you gave me that experience without me asking for it." While listening to him, she almost didn't notice that he was caressing her bare hip. This bastard had taken advantage of her disability of concentrating on two things at the same time and had moved the covers a little.

Could this become any worse? Liz was unsure of where the rest of this weekend would go; she was being kept hostage by Raymond Reddington, he had watched her masturbating and now he was teasing her mercilessly about it without the slightest idea how embarrassed she was.

"Turn around." Red demanded.

"What?" _No, I don't want this now..._ thought Liz.

"Didn't I tell you that I expect you to obey?"

Liz sighed, but did as he said.

"Good girl. Now close your eyes and don't move." He grabbed her arms and before she had time to think, she was tied to the headboard with his tie. Red stroked the back of her thighs, which drove her completely mad. His hand caressed her ass and for a moment, she thought he was about to actually hit her, but he suddenly got up and tucked her in again.

"Damn it, Red, what the hell are you doing?! You can't leave now!"

"I can't? ...Oh, you mean that I can't do that to you and then leave? Well, unlike _you, I _can control and behave myself. I told you that you will get the punishment you deserve tomorrow. Good night, Lizzie."

"Wait! Please!"

"I said good night."

"No! You son of a-"

He closed the door and left her tied up and sexually frustrated in her room. He was seriously expecting her to sleep now after all he had just done...Liz was certain that only someone like Red could be so sadistic to tie a woman to a bed, tease her until she almost climaxed and then leave, making sure that she couldn't do anything about her arousal. Liz was furious, how could he do that to her?! She tried to get rid of the ties, without success. After what seemed to her like hours, the ache between her legs faded away and she could finally sleep.

xxxxx next morning:

Liz awoke by the smell of bacon and eggs, she wanted to get up, but something was holding her back... Then she remembered. _Oh, damn. How am I gonna survive this day? _

There was a knock on the door and Red came in.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?!"

"Grrr! If you don't untie me immediately, I will-"

He grinned. "You won't do anything. We'll have breakfast like normal, civilized people and then I'll bend you over the table."

"Excuse me?!"

He just laughed and untied her quickly.

"Take a shower and get dressed, I will be waiting in the kitchen."

xxxxx

She was finally dressed and went to the kitchen. During breakfast, they ate in silence and Liz' panic was growing from second to second. After they had put the dishes in the dishwasher, Red demanded:

"Lower your pants and bend over. Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want."

Against her better judgment, Liz did what he said. He placed a hand on the back of her head to hold her down. She felt vulnerable, but to her surprise not uncomfortable or afraid. For some reason, she trusted Red with this. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain on her left buttock. She had expected Red to fuck her from behind, and she was willing to let that happen, but no, he was spanking her! Oh, that was the most painful thing she ever experienced.

"So, Lizzie, that wasn't what you expected, right?"

"No, Red. To be honest, I thought you..."

"I know. But I wouldn't do that without your permission. And this is a punishment, you remember that, don't you? I'm doing this to teach you a lesson to never swear or yell at me and not to lie to me again."

"And because you like to degrade me from time to time."

"You got me. That, too."

"Lizzie, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions now. If you decide to be dishonest, you will regret it. Understood?"

"Yes" she replied, realizing that he was entirely serious.

"Do you apologize for yelling at me and throwing this lamp on the floor? It was a gift from-"

"You really care about this stupid lamp?"

Smack. The second blow landed on her buttocks, making her wince.

"I didn't allow you to interrupt me, did I?"

"Red, I..."

"Answer me. Yes or no."

"No" she whimpered, feeling another painful slap on her ass.

"And the other thing?"

"Yes, I apologize."

"Good girl. Do you have any idea how expensive this lamp was?"

"No."

"Me neither. This was just a control question to find out if you've understood the principle of your lesson."

"Damn you! Of course I did! What the hell do you-?"

Smack.

"OH!" she screamed.

"That hurt, didn't it? And no, you didn't understand it. This wasn't a yes or no answer."

"You son of a bitch! You're just provoking me to get what you want!" She knew it was stupid not to do what he told her to, it would have been easy to just keep quiet and try to stand the pain, but she liked to fight with him.

"And I'm not apologizing anymore! Not for yelling, not for swearing and not for anything!"

...That got her ten strokes in a row.

"Fine. As you wish. Do you remember that you slapped me yesterday? I believe you deserve to be disciplined for that, too. Turn away from the table and undress."

When she hesitated, he spun her around and gave her a long, hard, punishing kiss.

"Do you want me to help you undress?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, please." She liked where this was going...

Minutes later, they were in the bedroom. She was bent over his knee and he gave her ten hard strokes before they kissed again.

"Red?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

_The end_

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! I know the end was a bit disappointing...**

**I plan on writing a collection of smutty M rated oneshots, maybe you'd like to read this, too.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
